ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms (Prime Timeline)
Credits to WindMarine on DeviantArt for designs Four Arms '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a '''Tetramand '''from the planet '''Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms has his 15-16 year old appearance. He is shirtless with black tattoos his two upper arms and his upper body. He wears a golden belt, and black and green pants. He also has black fingerless gloves. Four Arms wears the Nexomnitrix on his chest. Transformation Sequences Age 10-11 Ben slams down the Nexomnitrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skeletal structure increases greatly, with him becoming 10 feet tall and more muscular. His skin turns red as his eyes split into four and become fully green, changing shape. The hair on his head disappears and a stripe grows in between his eyes and on his chin. His ring and pinky fingers merge into one as two more arms grow above his waist. Gold cuffs form around his wrists, along with fingerless gloves for his hands. His clothes disappear and two sashes appear on his torso, starting from his shoulders and cross in an 'X' shape. The Nexomnitrix symbol pops out of his chest. Four Arms spreads his arms and flexes his muscles, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together (which he learned from Tini) or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability due to his tough and thorny skin, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species, difficult. He appeared to lack this weakness in Ultimate Alien, as he was noticeably slimmer and less bulky. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange, and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. History Appearances Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Delta Timeline Category:Tetramands